Phineas und Ferb Titelsong
Der ist der Vorspann der Episoden und taucht zum ersten Mal in "Die Achterbahn" auf. Ausnahmen sind "Das Weihnachts-Special, "Der längste Sommertag", "Es spukt in Danville", "Candace' Fluch", "Phineas und Ferb – Der Film: Quer durch die 2. Dimension", "Eishockeyfieber", "Die Neujahrsweltraumkugel" und "Phineas und Ferb - Mission Marvel". Songtext Es gibt sechs Wochen voller Sommerferien Tage, Bis die Schule beginnt und es ernst wird. Und so stellt sich, wie jedes Jahr, wieder die Frage: Was tun, dass es ein toller Spaß wird? Wir könnten... Ins Weltall fliegen Und Mumien erschrecken, Den Eiffelturm hinauf spazier'n. Was neues entdecken, das es gar nicht gibt, Phineas: Hey! 'nen Affen gut einshampoonier'n. Wellen reiten geh'n, Mit Strom und Licht hantier'n Und Frankensteins Hirn operier'n. Phineas: Es ist hier! Auf Bergen Vögel seh'n, Ein ganzes Land anmal'n, Die Schwester mit Bart 'austarier'n. Candace: Phineas! So wie ihr seht, gibt's 'ne Menge zu tun, bis dann die Schule weiter geht. Phineas: Komm mit Perry! Drum schaut uns zu, Denn Phineas und Ferb, die zeigen euch wie's geht. Drum schaut uns zu, Denn Phineas und Ferb, die zeigen euch wie's geht. Candace: Mom, Phineas und Ferb basteln an einem Vorspann! Übersetzung auf Englisch There are six weeks of summer vacation days, Until school starts and it gets serious And so, as every year, the question arises again What to do, that it will be great fun? We could... Fly into space And scare mummies Walk up the Eiffel Tower Discover something new, that doesn't exist Phineas: Hey! Shampo a monkey well. Go surfing Handling with electricity and light And operate Frankenstein's brain Phineas: It is here! See birds on mountains Paint an entire country Or restor the sister with beard Candace: Phineas! As you can see, there's a whole loads to do, before school goes on. Phineas: Come with me, Perry! Therefore watch us 'cause Phineas and Ferb show you how it's done! Therefore watch us 'cause Phineas and Ferb show you how it's done! Candace: Mom, Phineas and Ferb are working on a title sequence! Staffel 2 In der 2. Staffel sieht man im Finale, dass die Bilder im Hintergrund nicht mehr aus dem Original-Pitch sind, sondern aus der vorherigen Staffel. Denn dort kommen Bilder aus Schnapp sie!, Team Phineas und Ferb, Die Achterbahn, Das Streitwagenrennen, Ein Stern für Phineas und Ferb, Der Eintagsfliegenhit, Alles Gute, Mom! und S'Winter vor. Außerdem, wenn die Strophe Wir könnten... kommt und das Bild heranzoomt, sieht man auch, dass Phineas diesmal lächelt und nicht, wie in der ersten Staffel weiterhin neutral guckt. Staffel 3 Auch hier haben die Erschaffer die Bilder im Finale ausgetauscht und Erlebnisse aus der 2. Staffel eingesetzt. Diesmal sieht man Bilder aus Der längste Sommertag, Eine Rakete für Candace, Spa Tag, Ein bedeutendes Ende, Der Zauberer von Spotz, Die Schrumpfmaschine, Die Baljeatles und Atlantis. Staffel 4 Auch hier haben die Erschaffer die Bilder im Finale ausgetauscht und Erlebnisse aus der 2. Staffel eingesetzt. Diesmal sieht man Bilder aus Phineas und Ferb – Der Film: Quer durch die 2. Dimension, Die große Mauer, Mond Eiscreme, Ein Schnabeltier wechselt die Seiten, Flucht aus dem Phineas-Turm, Steinzeitalter, Excaliferb - Das Schwert der Wahrheit und Erfindungsverbot. Englische Originale Version There's 104 days of summer vacation And school comes along just to end it So the annual problem for our generation Is finding a good way to spend it Like maybe: Building a rocket Or fighting a mummy Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower Discovering something that doesn't exist (Phineas: Hey! ) '' Or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves Creating nanobots Or locating Frankenstein's brain ''(Phineas: It's over here!) Finding a dodo bird Painting a continent Or driving our sister insane (Candace: Phineas! ) As you can see There's a whole lot of stuff to do Before school starts this Fall (Phineas: Come on Perry) So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb Are gonna do it all So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb Are gonna do it all! (Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!) Winterferien Für das Weihnachtsspecial haben sie die Texte verändert und die Melodie ist auch weihnachtlicher geworden. Nur die Abenteuer sind anders, da die Brüder eben Winter haben. Chor: Es ist Winter und wir haben zwei Wochen Ferien Bis die Schule beginnt und es ernst wird Und so stellt sich wie jedes Jahr wieder die Frage Was tun, dass es ein toller Spaß wird Band und Chor: Wir könnten... Phineas: Mit unser'm Bett von 'ner Ski-Schanze sausen Mit Decken das wir ja nicht frier'n Einen Schneemann bauen, so groß wie ein Haus 'nen Jeti gut einshampoonier'n Chor: La la la la! Phineas: Oder 'ne Schneballschlacht Mit Katapulten Und 'nem Schneeengel der richtig fliegt! Wunschzettel einsortieren Geschenke einpacken und Schneeschippen bis einer siegt! Phineas: Naja, es kann ja nicht alles Spaß machen. Phineas: So wie ihr seht, gibt's 'ne Menge zu tun auch Wenn es Winter ist und schneit Drum schaut gut zu Denn bei Phineas und Ferb da ist was los zur Weihnachtszeit! Drum schaut gut zu Denn bei Phineas und Ferb da ist was los zur Weihnachtszeit! Candace: Mom! Phineas und Ferb basteln an einer Weihnachts-Folge! Übersetzung auf Englisch Chor: It's winter and we have two weeks holiday Until school starts and it gets serious And so like every year the question arises again What to do, that it is a great fun Band und Chor: We could... Phineas: Whiz our bed of the ski jump With ceilings that we do not freeze yes Build a snowman, as big as a house or give a Yeti shampooing good Chor: La la la la! Phineas: Or a snowball fight with catapults Or make a snow angel flying right! Order a wishlist To wrap presents and shoveling snow to a victorious! Phineas: Well, it can not do anything fun indeed. Phineas: So as you can see, there's got a lot to do also If it is winter and snowing Bells looks good too Because with Phineas and Ferb there's something going on at Christmas time! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb tinker on a Christmas episode! Halloween Special Für die Episoden "Es spukt in Danville" und "Candace' Fluch" ist der Text gleich, wie im gewöhnlichem Vorspann, nur das Ende ist anders: Weihnachtsferien Intro Für die Episoden "Theremin Theremin" und "Gah! Nacht Ferien". Little League World Series Intro Für die Episoden "Dios de Pactos" und "Pa'Biaje". *Im Hintergrund sind andere Bilder vorhanden; eine Hand kommt aus einen Grab; Spinnen tauchen auf und Fledermäuse fliegen zum Schluss ins Bild. *Für die Bilder waren welche aus Phineas und Ferbenstein, und Schrecklicher Schluckauf vorhanden. *Zum Schluss hört man ein Theremin, wenn Candace die Brüder verpetzten will. Hintergrundwissen *Der Song wird in der Originalversion von der Band Bowling For Soup gesungen und heißt "Today is Gonna Be A Great Day". *Das Opening ist eine verkürzte Version des Songs. *Die zweite Strophe wurde in Dunkle Zukunft auf englisch von Bowling For Soup selbst gesungen. *Die erweiterte Version dieses Songs heißt auf deutsch "Heute ist ein grandioser Tag" und wird von Manuel Straube gesungen. Songschreiber thumb|right|200px|Das originale Opening *Carl Hill Williams, *Jeff Swampy Marsh, *Dan Povenmire, *Jeff Corous, *Michael W. Walker, *Jaret Ray Reddick (Sänger). Siehe auch * Phineas und Ferb * Manuel Straube * Heute ist ein grandioser Tag * Today is Gonna Be a Great Day * Liste der Songs en:Phineas and Ferb Theme Song ::::::::::::Weihnachtsferien Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Songs S1 Kategorie:Songs S2 Kategorie:Songs S3 Kategorie:Songs S4 Kategorie:Songs von Manuel Straube